Vengeance et confidences
by jess1981
Summary: Ron enchaîne les maladresses, et Hermione, lasse de lui pardonner, décide de lui donner une bonne leçon. Mais tout ne se passe pas comme elle l'avait prévu. Elle va devoir jongler entre ses amis, son pire ennemi et "ses amours".
1. Chapter 1: Bonheur et déception

Hermione regardait pensivement par la fenêtre du dortoir. Le soleil venait à peine de se lever et la neige, inexistante la veille, avait déjà recouvert les toits de Poudlard d'un fin manteau blanc.  
La jeune fille poussa un soupir de satisfaction : il neige ! Elle n'en attendait pas moins à l'approche de Noël.  
Dans une semaine, elle allait enfin pouvoir offrir ses cadeaux à ses amis de toujours, et par la même occasion, recevoir les siens.  
Perdue dans ses pensées, elle alla se doucher et s'habiller avant d'aller rejoindre Ron et Harry dans la grande salle. Si du moins ceux-ci étaient levés.  
Comme en réponse à ses espérances, ils étaient en grande conversation tout en déjeunant.  
Hermione les salua et s'installa.

- Dis Hermione ? demanda Harry.

- Oui ?

- Avec Ron, on vient d'apprendre qu'on rentre au Terrier pour Noël. Tu viens avec nous ?

- En fait, j'avais prévu de rester ici et profiter de la bibliothèque. Je pensais que vous restiez. Mais…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Ron lui coupa la parole.

- C'est pas grave, t'as qu'à passer Noël toute seule à potasser pendant qu'on ira s'amuser.

Hermione, furieuse, le dévisagea et se leva.

- Tu sais quoi Ron ? Si tu ne m'avais pas interrompue, je vous aurais annoncé que je serai ravie de vous accompagner. Mais puisque ce que j'ai à dire ne t'intéresse absolument pas, tu n'as qu'à aller t'amuser avec Harry au Terrier. Je préfère encore m'instruire que de passer mes vacances avec un rustre !

Sur ces mots, elle partit sans se retourner, si bien qu'elle ne vit pas Ron devenir aussi rouge qu'une tomate.  
Elle sortit de la grande salle avec précipitation, à la fois triste et furieuse. Elle espérait tant passer les fêtes avec ses amis, mais il avait fallu que Ron gâche tout, une fois de plus.  
Hermione en avait plus qu'assez. Par amour, elle avait toujours pardonné les maladresses du rouquin. Mais à présent, c'était terminé, elle était bien décidée à lui donner une bonne leçon.

Sur le chemin de la bibliothèque, Hermione réfléchissait à ce qu'elle pourrait bien trouver pour faire regretter à Ron toutes ses indélicatesses.  
Bien sûr, elle pourrait raconter certaines choses pas très glorieuses sur son compte, mais elle trouvait cette solution bien trop puérile à son goût. Elle pourrait également le transformer en quelque chose de particulièrement risible, mais cette fois encore, cela ne lui semblait guère adapté.  
Elle voulait quelque chose de plus subtile. Et si la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, il fallait que Ron se congèle l'estomac.

Pendant ce temps dans la grande salle, Ron avait du mal à comprendre la réaction de son amie, si bien qu'il questionna Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Tu peux me dire ce que j'ai encore fait ?

- Tu préfère que je sois honnête ou gentil ?

- A ce point-là ?

- Ecoute Ron, tu ne lui as pas laissé le temps de finir sa phrase, et en prime tu lui as parlé comme si tu te moquais pas mal qu'elle vienne ou non.

- Je ne pouvais pas deviner qu'elle viendrait !

- Tu l'aurais su si tu ne lui avais pas coupé la parole.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? Elle ne va plus vouloir me parler !

- Ce ne serait pas la première fois.

- Oui, mais là, elle est vraiment furieuse ! Oh ! Attends, j'ai trouvé ! Je vais lui offrir son cadeau de Noël à l'avance.

- Pourquoi pas.

- Et j'ajouterai un mot pour m'excuser. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Ca ne coûte rien d'essayer.

Ron se leva et, bien décidé à se faire pardonner d'Hermione, sortit de la grande salle, suivi tant bien que mal par Harry.  
Ils grimpèrent quatre à quatre les escaliers qui menaient vers la tour Gryffondor.  
Une fois devant la porte, Ron prononça le mot de passe et, toujours talonné par son ami, s'engouffra dans le passage dégagé par le tableau.  
Les deux garçons saluèrent quelques élèves de leur maison qui bavardaient dans la salle commune et continuèrent leur chemin.  
Une fois dans le dortoir, Ron s'agenouilla et retira un paquet de dessous son lit.  
Harry regarda le cadeau. Il n'était pas bien grand, emballé dans un joli papier doré et entouré d'un gros ruban rouge. Son regard se reporta ensuite sur Ron. Celui-ci avait visiblement l'air satisfait.

- Tu l'as même emballé aux couleurs de Gryffondor !

- Oui, c'est beau, hein ?

- Oui, rien que ça, ça lui fera déjà plaisir. Mais dis-moi, il y a quoi dedans ?

- Ah ah ! Mystère ! Je me suis surpassé cette fois. C'est un objet qui lui sera très utile. Elle va adorer !

- Si c'est quelque chose d'utile, ça ne peut que lui plaire. Il ne te reste plus qu'à lui écrire un mot.

- Mince ! J'allais oublier ! Merci Harry.

- De rien.

Ron farfouilla un peu partout dans son habituel désordre et finit par sortir un morceau de parchemin vierge de dessous une pile de livres scolaires. D'un air victorieux, il montra sa trouvaille à Harry qui se contenta de hocher la tête. Ron attrapa une plume qui trainait et se mit à écrire. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il tendit le mot d'excuse à son ami pour qu'il le relise.

- C'est parfait, conclu-t-il en lui tendant le parchemin.

Ron le récupéra et le glissa avec précaution sous le ruban qui entourait le paquet.

- Voila ! Je n'ai plus qu'à… Oh non !

- Quoi ?

- Si je lui donne en main propre, elle ne voudra jamais le prendre. Tu veux bien le lui donner à ma place ?

- Non. J'ai une meilleure idée. Demande à Ginny de le déposer sur le lit d'Hermione.

- Excellent plan, Harry ! Allons chercher ma sœur !


	2. Chapter 2 : Rencontres et précipitation

A la bibliothèque, Hermione avait parcouru une dizaine de livres traitant de la métamorphose, des potions et d'autres sujets susceptibles de l'aider dans son projet de vengeance.  
Elle se leva et tria rapidement les livres posés sur la table. Elle en rangea trois dans son sac et alla remettre les autres là où elle les avait pris. Elle signala les ouvrages empruntés à Mme Pince et quitta la pièce.

De leur côté, Ron et Harry parcourrait le château à la recherche de Ginny, demandant à chaque élève qu'ils croisaient s'il ne l'avait pas vue.  
Au détour d'un couloir, ils finirent par rencontrer Neuville qui leur indiqua où se trouvait la rouquine : le hall d'entrée du collège.  
En effet, c'est la qu'ils la trouvèrent en train de bavarder avec d'autres filles de son âge.

- Ginny ! s'écria Ron.

La jeune fille se retourna, un air interrogateur sur le visage.

- Il faut que tu m'aides !

- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? demanda-t-elle.

-Rien de bien grave, mais Hermione ne veut plus me parler.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de s'étonner du culot qu'avait son ami d'affirmer que ce n'était pas grave. Cela n'échappa guère à Ginny qui regarda son frère d'un air septique.

- Si elle ne veut plus te parler, c'est que c'était grave, Ron. Débrouille-toi tout seul !

Elle se retourna, prête à partir avec ses amies.

- S'il-te-plaît Ginny. Rien que cette fois ! Et je ne te demanderai plus jamais rien !

Elle regarda de nouveau Ron. Mais cette fois, c'était de l'irritation que l'on pouvait voir sur son visage.

- Et qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire ?

- Pas grand-chose, juste déposer un paquet sur le lit d'Hermione.

- Et c'est tout ?

- Oui.

- Bon très bien ! Mais après, tu te débrouilleras !

- Promis ! Mais il faut faire ça avant qu'Hermione ne retourne au dortoir.

Ginny devança alors les garçons qui lui emboîtèrent le pas en direction de la tour Gryffondor.

Hermione décida d'aller déposer ses livres dans son dortoir avant d'aller dans le parc de Poudlard, histoire de se détendre en admirant le paysage hivernal.  
Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas le groupe de Serpentards qui se dirigeait droit sur elle.  
Ils la bousculèrent violemment, si bien que son sac tomba sur le sol, laissant échapper une partie de son contenu. Leur méfait accompli, les fautifs s'éloignèrent en ricanant.  
La pauvre Gryffondor s'accroupit et ramassa ses affaires avant de continuer sa route.  
Comme pour se consoler, elle se dit que c'était une chance que Malefoy n'ait pas été avec eux. Ca aurait sûrement finit de lui gâcher sa journée.

Au même moment, Harry, Ron et Ginny arrivèrent aux escaliers qui devaient les mener à leur destination.

- On n'y arrivera jamais, c'est sûr ! Elle sera là avant nous ! paniqua Ron.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu exagère ? demanda Ginny.

- Non, pas du tout ! Le temps de trouver du parchemin, d'écrire un mot d'excuse, sans compter qu'il nous a fallu des plombes pour te trouver ! Alors, non ! Je n'exagère pas ! C'est foutu !

- Non, ce n'est pas foutu, et quand bien même elle arriverait la première, il nous suffirait d'attendre qu'elle reparte.

Ron, peu convaincu par l'argument de sa sœur, ne daigna pas répondre.

- Allez ! Ne t'en fait pas, rassura Harry. Ca finira par s'arranger.

- J'espère.

- En tout cas, reprit Ginny. Ca serait bien que tu arrête de faire des bourdes. Et dis-lui ce que tu ressens pour elle, sinon tu finiras par la perdre au profit d'un autre.

- Oh non ! Ne dis pas ça ! Je lui parlerai. Quand elle sera calmée bien sûr !

Au bout de quelques minutes, Hermione croisa deux élèves de Gryffondor au cinquième étage. L'un deux avait le nez ensanglanté, l'autre le conduisait probablement à l'infirmerie.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ? demanda-t-elle.

- Il a eu la bonne idée d'insulter Malefoy, répondit le second élève.

- Ils se sont battus ?

-Oh non. Malefoy lui as mis son poing dans la figure et il est parti.

- Bizarre, conclut-elle. Ca ne ressemble pas à Malefoy d'employer des méthodes aussi directes. Peu importe, conduit-le vite chez Mme Pomfresh.

- C'est ce que j'allais faire !

Et ils repartirent en direction de l'infirmerie.  
Hermione avait, quant à elle, une sensation étrange, comme si elle était passée à côté de quelque chose.

Ginny et les garçons empruntèrent les marches menant au cinquième étage. Soudain, Ron s'arrêta et somma les autres d'en faire autant.

- Hermione est là !

- Oui, et alors ? demanda Ginny.

- Il ne faut surtout pas qu'elle nous voie !

- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry.

- Ben oui, pourquoi ? répéta Ginny.

- Parce que c'est censé être une surprise. Hermione est intelligente et si elle nous voit, elle va se poser des questions.

- Tu es vraiment parano, mon pauvre vieux ! Pff ! Qu'est-ce que tu ne me feras pas faire !

Ginny s'abaissa de façon à ne pas être vue par Hermione. Les garçons l'imitèrent et ensemble, ils gravirent le reste des marches. Ils s'arrêtèrent au sommet de l'escalier.

- C'est une chance qu'elle ne soit pas sur le palier, murmura Ginny.

En effet, Hermione était à l'entrée du couloir et discutait avec deux garçons.

- Profitons qu'elle ait le dos tourné pour passer, reprit la rouquine. Et surtout ne traînez pas.

Harry et Ron hochèrent la tête et se pressèrent à la suite de la jeune fille vers l'escalier suivant.

Lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment loin, Ginny réprimanda son frère.

- Tu peux me rappeler pourquoi on s'est coltiné le grand escalier ?

- Oh ça va ! Je pensais vraiment qu'elle emprunterait les passages secrets.

- Oui, et bien c'est raté !

- En même temps, dit Harry. On est pratiquement sûrs d'arriver avant elle, puisqu'on l'a croisée.

- Oui ! opina Ron. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour traîner. Quelque chose pourrait nous ralentir !

- Que veux-tu qu'il arrive ? demanda Ginny. Tu as peur qu'une araignée géante nous bloque le passage ?

- Très drôle ! répondit Ron en frissonnant.

Ginny, satisfaite d'avoir exploité le point faible de son frère, continua à avancer.  
Ron et Harry se regardèrent en secouant la tête et la suivirent.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà pour le chapitre 2. Ce n'est pas mon genre de quémander mais si vous pouviez laissez une review pour me donner votre avis, je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissante.

A bientôt pour le chapitre 3.


End file.
